


A World of Words

by SweetlySourRoses



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Boyfriend to Death 2: More Blood
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Bad Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Boyfriends, Brotherly Bonding, Character Death, Definitions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Forced Bonding, Grunge, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, NEw words, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Yandere, aesthetic, male yandere, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySourRoses/pseuds/SweetlySourRoses
Summary: Every word has a meaning, and though some words share the same spelling, that doesn't mean that they will share the same story. Things change, and sometimes you don't have to be apart of it to be forced to deal with it.





	1. A Tender Heart

**_Thantophobia (noun) - The phobia of losing someone you love_ **

 

A girl sat quietly in her little nook of the house, it was were she would be most mornings and most likely nights before she would head to bed with them. She had back long red hair that was naturally wavy thanks to her Irish heritage, her curious eyes were a beautiful color of shamrock green. Her cream skin was lightly dusted with freckles, but wasn’t as bare as it use to be, there were cut marks and scratch marks that littered her body, not that she really minded. She was small in frame with a small chest, but sported a hourglass figure.

 

_ They  _ made them, and she loved each and every one of them.

 

Most would say she was stupid to feel this way, but her feelings never changed. They changed neither for her markings, nor the ones who made them.   
  
“Rose?”   
  
That was her name. Something so simple, something that seemed to be nothing special but somehow...somehow it had more meaning to it when either of them called it.   
  
“In here, Vince.”   
  
Rose remembered how she had ended up in Vincent and Farz’s home, a memory she was sure would be hard to forget. She wanted to have a night out, to do something other than reading, if only just  _ once _ in her life. What on Earth had compelled her to go to Route 66, she wasn’t all that sure, but she had come to the simple understanding that not everything had an explanation.

 

“You in here readin’ again?”   
  
“When am I ever not?”   
  
He chuckled and walked further into the man made miniature library that he had made for her. He was somewhat softer now that she knew him better, it made her her heart fuzzy when he showed her that side of him.   
  
“I see you’re wearin’ the choker we got you.”   
  
He smiled at her a bit as Rose fingered the delicate choker that encircled her throat, just as his hands did that night she met him. She...She was a bit self conscious, but she believed it suited her.   
  
“It was made for me, it gives me a sense of comfort…”   
  
He nodded as he came closer until he took a seat next to her on the tiny couch, she leaned into his shoulder with a tiny smile, no longer focused on the book in her hands. Normally, Rose wasn’t much of a talker, but when she did, the boys enjoyed it. They also loved it when they would catch her working around the house and singing quietly to herself, only to squeak and blush once she realized she was caught. When she spoke, she told them of the many worlds that resided in her mind; she spoke of the many secrets of the world, she recited poetry, with a little encouragement she sung or hummed songs to them, but what they adored most was her laugh. Rose could be known by no other name besides ‘ _ mystery _ ’.   
  
“Glad you like it. I’m… I’m glad you decided to stay.”   
  
Vincent was a sensitive person beneath his hard exterior, she could only describe him as a hard candy with a sweet and soft center. Every time she left, he assumed that she wouldn’t come back. He didn’t let many people in, so if someone broke his trust he would no doubt be hurt.   
  
“What reason would I have to ever go? Do you still not trust me?”   
  
She shifted so that she could gently caress his cheek with her knuckles, her curious eyes softened as she looked at him. He didn’t flinch from her touch, nor did he stiffen, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.   
  
“...You look pretty today…”   
  
He wanted to avoid the conversation.   
  
“I would say I’m rather old fashion, but I accept your humble compliment.”   
  
Rose offered him a small but bright smile, still caressing his cheek even if he wasn’t looking at her. She wasn’t going to force him to look at her if he didn’t want to.   
  
“I… I wanted to talk a little with you…”   
  
“About?”   
  
She closed her book and placed it in her lap, giving her full attention to him.   
  
“Are you happy here? Like...really, honestly happy?   
  
Rose was taken aback. Had she done something wrong? She nodded at him before speaking, having forgotten that he didn’t seem to have any intention of looking in her direction.   
  
“Yes, I love being here. I love being with you, with Farz… This is my home, and there is nothing more that I could ever wish for.”   
  
For the first time that he had sat down next to her he turned his sterling silver eye to look at her. How distraught he looked bother her, but she didn’t judge him for it. She didn’t know everything about him, _ he _ didn’t even know everything about him, but she was sure that he had his reasons for being the way he was.   
  
“How can you love someone like me…?”   
  
“Simple, really… I just do it.”   
  
She offered him a soft smile. Vincent looked like he wanted to say something, but suddenly decided against it and looked down. Farz, being more quiet than before, came into the room and sat on the other side of Vincent. He leaned up against the much larger man, not saying anything.

 

“I love the both of you, I always have and I always will…”   
  
Rose brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled.   
  
“You’ll never have to worry about losing me…”   
  
She moved to lay against him just as Farz was, and though he hesitated, Vincent moved so that he could have his arms around the both of them. Rose went back to her book, her free hand holding onto Vincent’s, and Farz was dozing off to sleep while doing the same as Rose. Once more the house was quiet, the soft sounds of breathing and birds chirping filling in the emptiness.

 

Vincent leaned back and quietly sighed as a small smile painted his face. He knew the feeling wouldn’t last too long, but the peace he felt was enough to ease his worries for now.


	2. Memories and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very long while since I have felt good enough to write something again. I've been depressed for a very long time, so here's my attempt to get back into the swing of things. I love Farz a lot, and I'm so happy that Gato created him because I think he's so neat! So please, if you could please tell me how well I did on this, it would mean the absolute most to me! I also take request if you have a certain word you would like me to base a story around, so don't be afraid to mention any of that as well with your review of the chapter!
> 
> Oh, and make sure to support Gato in her making of her new game The Hunt! Once it's out, I will no doubt be adding the Sand Gang ( Derek, Machete, Jack, and the Lizards ), Celia, and Mason to the tags so that you can request them!
> 
> With Love,
> 
> SSR

_**Enamor (Verb) - To be filed with a feeling of love for** _

 

Farz had been having weird dreams for a while now, though he could never put a finger on what they were about or who they involved. The bits and pieces he remembered didn’t make a clear picture for him, _if_ they made a picture at all. Opening his eyes, he took note of the darkness of his room, the only source of light was the red light from his alarm clock.

 

Tired green eyes turned from the inky blackness of his ceiling to the timekeeper.

 

“2:45…”

 

A quiet sigh emptied his lips as he moved his arm to cover his face as if the light had been too bright. The dreams themselves weren‘t what was keeping him up, it was that he couldn’t understand what was going on in them. The dreams would always make him feel better, especially after a rough day, but that was it. There wasn’t much that he remembered, but it was the little things that brought him peace.

 

He knew that the person it involved was a female, or at least that’s how they identified.

 

He knew that she loved to dance, and she loved to sing too; often he’d get filled with different emotions when he looked at bookstores as he made his way too and from work. It made him wonder if she loved to read or wanted him to pick up a book for his own enjoyment. She always smelled sweet; sometimes she smelled like chocolate, sometimes she smelled like oatmeal, sometimes she even smelled like toasted marshmallows or maple syrup.

 

When he was around her, even thought it was a dream, he could feel it. She liked him; she liked him a lot.

 

It was if he enamored her.

 

He couldn’t say he felt that way since he hardly remembered anything about her, but he felt himself blushing like a strawberry when he thought about her. Farz didn’t even know her name and yet, here he was at close to three in the morning thinking about her.

 

_Farz…_

 

He could almost hear her now, her voice wasn’t soft or anything, but he still liked it. 

 

It made him chuckle, because she was terrible at hiding how she felt. She was always excited to see him; she would tell him excitedly about her day and show him things she found that reminded her of him or things she made or had made for him. Looking past the clock to the bookshelf he had put in his room, he found said objects.

 

It _had_ to be real then, didn’t it?

 

Those objects couldn’t have _possibly_ been found in his world; someone made them out of material that didn’t even _exist_ in his world.

 

With his last and final sigh, he sat up from his bed and moved to get out of it.

 

The room seemed much colder than before, not that his blanket would do such a good job keeping him warm in the first place. Making a small mental note to get better ones, Farz allowed his feet to lead him to the bookshelf. Only one item had really caught his attention.

 

There was a bottle with a glowing ice blue liquid in it with a top that matched a red spider lily; the bottle itself was clear, and was shaped like one of those fancy perfumes that would cost over one hundred dollars. He would have thought it was such had he not remembered being told to drink some of it when he wanted to see her and she wasn’t able to reach out.

 

Farz felt compelled to use it; he hadn’t seen her in close to a month and a half.

 

Would it have been crazy to say he missed her?

 

He didn’t feel drained without her, he could function on his own with ease, but he wouldn’t deny that he wanted to see her again.

 

He had to stop himself from chuckling; he missed her and yet he couldn’t even remember her _name_?

 

Ironic.

 

Rolling his eyes he took the bottle in his hands, it was small and felt cold against his skin. He didn’t quite remember what exactly needed to be done in order for it to work, but he was confident in himself.

 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bottle; if it didn’t work at least no one could say he hadn’t tried. Being gentle with the top, he opened the small bottle with a tiny, almost whispered pop. The smell of peppermint and chocolate tickled his nose once he had it open, the smell wasn’t as strong as he would have thought it would have been.

 

 

“Here goes nothing…”

 

 

With a leap of faith, he took a sip of the odd potion and cringed. The peppermint was much too strong for his taste; it felt like ice was coursing through his veins, causing him to stumble back and onto his hands and knees to catch his breath. There was a stabbing feeling of frost bite as it felt like he was being wrapped in a large blanket of slippery, frozen sleet. He found it hard to breathe; it felt like his lungs were rejecting it.

 

 

While the sensation lasted for what felt like an eternity, it ended just as quickly as it began; Farz greedily took in a deep gulp of air once he could finally get it down. Squeezing his eyes closed he took one final breath before he found the world around him wavering. Panicked emerald eyes looked down at his hands, finding he was now sitting on top of what looked like the night sky full of stars, except there were lily pads floating aimlessly on top with gentle cattails swaying in the small breeze. Looking up more he could see that surrounding him was an odd field of flowers he recognized as the same spider lily on top of the bottle he had just drank from, though they seemed to glow dimly; most of them were variations of blues and greens, but the brown-haired male didn’t see a single red flower.

 

 

When he looked up, it was strange about what he saw; the same starry sky was above him as it was below him though this one had fluffy pale lavender clouds. Taking in the sights, he relished in the soft floral smell as the peppermint wasn’t really for him.

 

 

“It’s him! It’s really him!”

 

 

“Oh, we must alert the Empress!”

 

 

“Yes, alert! Alert!”

 

 

“She will be so pleased!”

 

 

“Pleased, yes!”

 

 

There were tiny voices that were shouting things around him; stumbling to his feet he whirled around to find where they were coming from. From the flowers, there were this beautiful bright balls of light that were flying towards him in a frenzy.

 

 

“Come with us!”

 

 

“She has been waiting a very long time!”

 

 

“She will be so pleased to see you!”

 

 

“You must come see the Empress!”

 

 

They pulled on his clothing wildly, dragging him towards God knows where.

 

 

“H-hey! Let go of me! Who are you?!”

 

 

"Faeries!"

 

 

"Flower faeries, silly!"

 

 

"He has forgotten us!"

 

 

"Oh no! He has forgotten!"

 

 

The more they shouted at him, the more he became confused. It seemed like an eternity before another voice was added into the chaos.

 

 

“Someone alerted me of a ruckus, what’s the matter? Is everything al- Farz?”

 

 

Turning his head quickly, he found himself looking at the source of the voice. Dark brown eyes met emerald green, and the memories flooded back.

 

 

He suddenly remembered long afternoons they would spend in her library; reading books upon books and making silly jokes about things they had read.

 

 

The nights where she would waltz with him while she sang; she always loved to be close to him and would always rest her head on his shoulder.

 

 

Beautiful foods prepared for him as they ate and joked together; he had lost count how many times they had had dinner together.

 

 

Her making him beautiful gifts to take home so he’d look at them and think of her.

 

 

And… He remembered their first kiss as they spent the afternoon feeding the birds in the park.

 

 

It was all coming back to him. She was just as pretty as he remembered, even if he only _just_ remembered her. Her tawny brown skin seemed to glow with the lights of the odd faeries and the lights of the flowers, her deep brown eyes were wide with shock, and he remembered that her black hair was long though this time she had it braided up into a bun with only some of her hair out to frame her face. She dressed in those otherworldly fabrics he had folded on his bookshelf.

 

 

The silken dress was a champagne pink and hung pretty loosely around her figure; while it had no sleeves the top of it was shaped like the upper half of a heart and lined with gold. Her dress brushed against the ground, with a sheer fabric on top the separated near the front of her dress. There was a floral design made of gold near the bottom; from her arms there were armlets encrusted with what looked like diamonds but looked as if they were cracked and fixed with gold. From them hung a sheer fabric that rested against the weird sky pond.

 

 

From her neck hung a black choker with opalescent gem. Just seeing her made his heart skip a beat, it wasn’t just the memories that came flushing back; it was feelings he didn’t know that he had.

 

 

 

“Salora…?”

 

 

Her name felt like a blast of cool air after being in the sun for a month on end, but in the same token seeing her made him feel sorely underdressed. Looking down, Farz expected to see his plain sleep shirt and wrinkled sleep pants, instead he saw himself dressed in clothing he knew he didn’t own. His shirt had a black, no sleeved shirt that hugged him had replaced his shirt. Draped over it was a cream-colored silk fabric that was lined with golden thread; it only covered one of his shoulders and was pinned with an emerald broach. His lower half comprised a pair of black tights that were lined with a silver thread while he had golden flats.

 

 

Looking over himself he noticed the gold that decorated his wrist, upper arms, and neck. He looked so different that he was almost confused on who he was looking for. Had it not been for his brown hair still being in a ponytail and his green eyes Farz was sure he wouldn’t believe it was his own reflection he was looking at.

 

 

“ _I’ve missed you so much…_ ”

 

 

There was a quiver in Salora’s voice as she struggled not to cry, Farz felt his heart break at the sound. It was almost natural to him but he opened his arms to her despite the weight of the jewelry someone veiled him in; the sound of heeled shoes against water covered stone echoed around them as she threw herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder as she gripped him for dear life.

 

 

“I never thought I would see you again!”

 

 

He wrapped his arms around her and a small smile graced Farz’s face, resting his head on hers. The same feeling he had been worried about was blossoming in his chest, but it felt more like an old friend than something new to marvel at. The sweet smell of chocolate surrounded them from her, a smell the brown-haired male welcomed.

 

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

 

Farz wasn’t sure what had made him forget almost everything about her, but he didn’t care anymore. He remembered now, and that was all that he cared about. There was a deep feeling of love that nestled in his chest, he never wanted to leave…

 

 

Maybe he was just as enamored by her as she was by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you could please tell me how well I did on this, it would mean the absolute most to me! I also take request if you have a certain word you would like me to base a story around, so don't be afraid to mention any of that as well with your review of the chapter!


End file.
